<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Diamonds aren't a girls best friend by LittleMissO</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722325">Diamonds aren't a girls best friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissO/pseuds/LittleMissO'>LittleMissO</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Holby City</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:01:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissO/pseuds/LittleMissO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by *that* necklace that somehow belonged to Bernie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Diamonds aren't a girls best friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The jewellery box snapped shut as Bernie walked into the bedroom. Serena, somewhat embarrassed, and with slightly redder cheeks than normal, spun round to face Bernie.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I...” she starts, but soon looses her train of thought as she sees what Bernie is wearing – or rather what she isn’t wearing. Bernie has just had a shower. Her hair is twisted up on the back of her head, but the ever untameable nature of her hair means that it’s adorably loose and messy with tendrils falling out of the clips she had used to hold it up. The tendrils are clinging damply to her face which is pink and glowing from the heat of the shower. The rest of her body seems to be pink and glowing too, and Serena can see a lot of the rest of her body because she’s wearing nothing more than a towel around her. Serena’s towels are large and fluffy. The towel currently wrapped around Bernie is neither large nor fluffy. It covers Bernie from the curve of her breasts to the top of her thighs, but only just. Bernie must be using one of the towels she brought with her when she moved in, or so Serena assumes. It certainly isn’t one of Serena’s towels. She’s never seen it before. She’s certain that she would have remembered if she had – especially if Bernie had been wearing it. It was, after all, quite the sight. </p><p>It hadn’t been that long since Bernie had moved into Serena’s leafy semi detached and Serena still hadn’t got used to the casual intimacy of every day living together. When Bernie did something like this, appearing all but naked in the bedroom, it was enough to send Serena’s mind into a spin. It wasn’t just the sight in front of her that had that effect on Serena, but the fact that this glorious vision of a woman was hers and hers alone. There was nothing stopping them “being” together in any sense you wished to take that word. </p><p>With some difficulty Serena dragged her mind away from thoughts of what she could (and indeed had) done to the woman in front of her and back to what she’d actually been caught doing. She took a deep breath.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I was curious about what jewellery you might have in such a large and posh box. I shouldn’t have looked without asking you first. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It’s OK. You can look. I wouldn’t have left it out if I minded you seeing it. Go on. Have a proper nose. Take it in - in all it’s glory.” Bernie smiles encouragingly at Serena who picks up the box and this time opens it fully. She caught a glimpse of its contents a few moments ago, but only enough of a glimpse to get an impression of something substantial and glittering inside. It certainly hadn’t been enough of a glimpse to prepare her for the full impact of what was inside. It was a choker. Or, at least, Serena thought it was. It was hard to tell with the light glinting off the two, three, or even more layers of sparkling jewels – Serena couldn’t tell how many layers there were.</p><p>“Oh!” exclaims Serena, “That’s quite… something.” </p><p>“Um.” Bernie says non committally.</p><p>“I’ve never seen you wear it.”</p><p>“It’s not something I wear really. Don’t really go anywhere to wear it. It’s not exactly suited to a war zone or an operating theatre.”</p><p>“I suppose not. It is rather, conspicuous, isn’t it?” </p><p>“You could say that.”</p><p>“To be honest, I’m a little surprised. It doesn’t seem like your style.”</p><p>“Oh, it isn’t.” Bernie confirms with a smile.</p><p>“Then why…?” Serena asks, a little confused. </p><p>“You don’t think I chose it, do you?”</p><p>“Well….” </p><p>“Oh no! Serena! It’s hideous! I hate it. That’s the real reason I never wear it. “</p><p>“But…?”</p><p>“It was a gift. A wedding gift from Marcus’ father. He had more money than taste. I couldn’t get rid of it whilst he was still alive. Then I decided to keep it in case Charlotte wanted it, or wanted to get some of the gems re set – which I admit is far more likely.”</p><p>“Well that makes more sense.” Serena comments with an air of relief.</p><p>“I’m very glad that you didn’t think that it was my style. “</p><p>“To be honest I don’t think that I’ve ever seen anything less your style.”</p><p>“I’m pleased to hear it. Means you credit me with some taste.”</p><p>“Well you did fall for me, so I suppose I have to admit you do have impeccable taste.” Serena says with a grin.</p><p>“You’re irresistible.” Bernie counters, and Serena smiles fondly at her and pecks her on the cheek. </p><p>“Is it flattery if it’s true?” Serena asks with a mischievous glint in her eye. She holds up the jewellery box. “So, come on, lets see how bad this monstrosity is.” Serena suggests, holding the open box out to Bernie.</p><p>“You’re sure you don’t want to put your sunglasses on first – to protect your eyes form the sparkles” Bernie asks in mock seriousness.</p><p>“I’ll risk it.” Serena states bravely and Bernie takes the necklace from the velvet cushion, lifts it up around her neck, her arms stretching behind her to fasten the clasp. Serena can’t help but notice that the movement causes the edge of the towel to move up Bernie’s legs an inch or two. It wouldn’t have been a problem if Bernie’s towel had been longer to start with, but it wasn’t. Now all of Bernie’s long, toned, and shapely legs were exposed from her bare toes right up to the very top of her thighs. At the top of those smooth, firm, thighs Serena could see hints of the soft hair at their junction. To be fair, it was very distracting, and Serena had done far more than notice. She’d drunk her fill of the sight, revelling in the knowledge that the delight of a woman in front of her was hers. Indulging herself in the knowledge there was nothing stopping her spending the rest of the day in bed with Bernie. Nothing stopping her showing Bernie exactly how much she wanted her, how much she adored every inch of her, thoroughly and repeatedly. Serena wasn’t sure if it was the sight of Bernie all but naked in front of her, or the visual images running through her head of what she’d like to do to her, that was causing a tingling feeling to settle low in her pelvis. Maybe it was both she thought as she lifted her eyes, regretfully, to Bernie’s neck where the choker was now being fastened. The necklace itself was over large and far too sparkly, but there was something about the way that it cast reflected light onto Bernie’s face, enhancing the rosy glow the shower had given her, that made her look ethereal.</p><p>“So?” Bernie asks, looking expectantly at Serena. “What do you think.” The effect of the posing image Bernie is attempting to create is somewhat ruined by Bernie having to wrap her arms around her chest, firmly, as the towel starts to slip apart. </p><p>“Not really your kind of thing, is it?” </p><p>“Told you!” Bernie crows triumphantly.</p><p>“Mind you.” Serena adds, her voice tinged with a husk that hadn’t been there moments ago. “That towel. Not your style either. Not your colour.”</p><p>“Oh.” Bernie replies, momentarily bemused by the abrupt change of focus, at least until she looks at Serena and sees her pupils are wide, her skin is flushed and she has a wicked look on her face. </p><p>“What do you suggest that I do about that?” she asks, quite certain now that she knows where Serena’s mind is going.</p><p>“You should take it off. Definitely take it off.” Serena says with conviction as she steps closer to Bernie, and Bernie takes a step backwards, her legs coming to a halt when they touch the bed.</p><p>“You think?”</p><p>“I know.” Serena says as she steps forward again. This time Bernie has nowhere to go and Serena ends up centimetres from her face.</p><p>“You don’t think...” Bernie starts, but Serena cuts her off. </p><p>“Not thinking much right now, to be honest.” she explains, moving her lips closer and closer to Bernie’s so that the final word is all but murmured into Bernie’s willing lips. For the next few moments neither woman thinks much, they are both more caught up in the pleasure and sensations of lips and tongues meeting, exploring and teasing. It’s something that neither of them has yet tired of, and nor are either of them showing any signs of doing so. As the kiss deepens Bernie brings her hand up to the back of Serena’s head, letting out a gentle moan as her fingers find the soft short hair at the nape of her neck that she loves so much, and she tangles her fingers in it. At the same time Serena’s hand reaches up between Bernie’s shoulder blades and rests on the smooth expanse of skin  she finds there, sending ripples of sensation down Bernie’s spine as they flicker against it. </p><p>Then, all at once, the warm feeling of the hand vanishes and Bernie is hit by a waft of cold air. Shocked enough into breaking the kiss she pulls back slightly to see the delighted glint in her partners eyes. In her hand Serena is clutching the edge of the towel that Bernie had been wearing only a few seconds ago.</p><p>“Told you it didn’t suit you. So not your colour.” Serena offers by way of explanation.</p><p>“You’re suggesting that you’d prefer me without it?” Bernie asks, with raised eyebrow, knowing now what game they are playing and very willing to join in.</p><p>“Infinitely” Serena murmurs, dropping the towel to the floor to pool in a tangle at their feet and, usefully, freeing up both of her hands to find Bernie’s shoulders. She pushes Bernie, not hard, but firmly enough that she falls backwards onto the bed behind her, landing flat on her back with an “umpfh”. Serena takes her time examining the beautiful naked woman spread out on the bed in front of her, deliberately raking her eyes over every exposed curve and plane of her body. Bernie is happy to let her look her fill, revelling in the effect she’s having on the woman stood in front of her.</p><p>“Much, much better.” Serena mutters in a voice that is barely more than a growl. Serena had showered before Bernie had, and had happened across the jewellery box on their dresser when she’d been looking for her moisturiser, She’d got as far as swapping her bath towel for a mid thigh length silky dressing gown in a deep shade of blue before she got distracted by the box and Bernie’s return She was still wearing it. In fact, it was all she was wearing. It was the work of a moment to hitch the edge of the material up to the top of her thighs to allow her bare legs the range of movement they needed to get her up on the bed and straddling Bernie’s thighs Leaning forwards so her body, warm from her own arousal, and the coolness of her silky dressing gown, are flush along the length of Bernie’s body.</p><p>Propping herself up on her elbows, one either side of her partner, Serena’s lips seek Bernie’s again, picking up where they had left off. Their kisses are full of passion and love, desire and gentleness, closeness and urgency. Both Bernie and Serena are immersed in the delicious sensations their lips and tongues are creating as they tease and soothe, inflame and insist. The kisses, and the feeling of their bodies so close together with so few clothes between them, is ratcheting up the tensions that’s building between them, and feeding their growing arousal. The moans and gasps they’re both letting out only serve to heat things up even more. Serena shifts her weight onto one of her arms so she’s laying half alongside and half on top of Bernie. She draws one of her legs up so it’s settled on top of Bernie’s thighs. She slides her now free hand over Bernie’s chest and up to tangle in the soft blonde hair at the nape of her neck. Bernie moans at the sensation, but the sound is muffled by by Serena’s lips on hers and her tongue flickering between them and into her mouth.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>